


Rebels of Gaia

by Avatar_Stark



Category: HFY - Fandom, Humanity Fuck Yeah - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Centaurs, Elves, F/M, Fairies, Fauns, Gen, Goblins, High Fantasy, Isekai, Leprechauns, Ogres, Portal Fantasy, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, War, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatar_Stark/pseuds/Avatar_Stark
Summary: An archaeologist from Chicago, Dr. Will McTeague, gets whisked off to the fantastical world of Gaia while studying a cryptic rune-stone. He quickly finds himself embroiled in a civil war between elves, centaurs, goblins, and leprechauns. Soon enough, Will discovers that compared to the people (and even solid objects) found in this fairyland, humans are downright "unbreakable". If he wants to get home, he just may have to pick a side in the war.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Commencement (s01e01)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a virtual season, so every chapter is actually an episode of a TV show, written in screenplay format and posted here as a PDF file hosted on my OneDrive. Simply click the link to read or download.
> 
> Maps of the setting can be found at the following links: the [Kingdom of Avalon](https://1drv.ms/u/s!AhaNHhtrqdOVmg-yMUsSNYRVw6tF?e=b2hfYl); the [Continent of Arcadia](https://1drv.ms/u/s!AhaNHhtrqdOVmgKkuyTx_vttRRur?e=vBqs1b); the [World of Gaia](https://1drv.ms/u/s!AhaNHhtrqdOVmgDPmctFxJ0DCBz9?e=gfDHUh).

_Rebels of Gaia,_ season 1, episode 1, "[Commencement](https://1drv.ms/b/s!AhaNHhtrqdOVjTgxk8STaFqEyZMJ?e=3RYIzf)" (.pdf file, 209 KB).


	2. Out of the Woods (s01e02)

_Rebels of Gaia,_ season 1, episode 2, "[Out of the Woods](https://1drv.ms/b/s!AhaNHhtrqdOVmX5tMwNARvqyFPcA?e=8uUyxs)" (.pdf file, 237 KB).


End file.
